


The Mark of Understanding

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Demonic Inflation, Feels, Horny teens be horny, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, sort of, who saw that coming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pissed off teens, rough sex, sideways not-confessions, and oh yeah, an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark of Understanding

“Ah! Ta-Tatsumi, calm the fu-ah! Fuck!”

Furuichi held onto the unmoving arms like steel beams by his head as powerful hips bucked Oga’s ridiculously sized cock into his ass. The other male was taking him hard enough that his knees were hitched up to his chest.

“St-sto-aah!” This wasn’t like Oga at all. He was a rough, inconsiderate bastard but he generally stopped when he protested. He didn’t get hammered like this even when Oga took his virginity back in middle school. He bit his tongue at a particularly painful thrust. “Nh!” He grit his teeth in a snarl. “Enough!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Finally, finally Oga seemed to return to himself. His eyes widen and his movements stopped. “Takayuki…”

He knew he must look a mess. His eyes had teared up from that hard strike, he couldn’t describe that any other way, and he was pretty sure there was snot on his nose. He didn’t want to think how blotchy his normally pale skin was. “Back with me, are you?” he growled between pants.

“My bad.” It was the closest the brunet got to an apology.  
“Damn right it’s your bad! Are you trying to break me? I’m not an ogre like you!”

Oga carefully sat back on his knees, staring at where they were joined. “I don’t think you’re bleeding.”

Furuichi huffed an annoyed sigh. Oga’s simple and straightforward nature was what originally attracted him to the stronger boy back in grade school, but it could be trying sometimes. “So what’s wrong?” He scowled when Oga just shrugged in that “it’s nothing” way. “Talk to me. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Oga’s dark eyes stared down at him, intense and silent (and frightening if Furuichi hadn’t gotten used to it years ago). Oga leaned forward, callused hands sliding up Furuichi’s sweaty torso until they reached his nipples. Rough fingertips rubbed and twisted the sensitive buds, making the silver teen bite his already red and swollen lip. “He was all over you.”

The statement came suddenly and he had almost missed what was said. “He…? You mean that nimrod from that sorry street gang? You’re the one who told me to distract the small fry so you could pound their boss into the ground, then you kicked all of their asses anyway so why didn’t you just fight them in the first damn place?” He had nearly forgotten that he was still pissed off about that. What was the point of the distraction—because he wasn’t in the mood to smack around peons—if he was just going to do it after the fact?

One of those large, strong hands slid over his collarbone and up his neck until fingers brushed his smooth jaw. “Those fuckers weren’t supposed to do that,” Oga hissed like a pissed off viper.

Furuichi looked away. It was true. What had happened earlier that day had been unexpected. He was used to being chased down, the hoodlums sometimes armed with all manner of things. He was used to being hit, kicked, thrown, slapped, tied up, cuffed, and what have you. He was also used to the insults for his being physically weaker than most other delinquents, and the usual shit he got for being a pretty boy.

He wasn’t used to being molested. But he had put up with it because Oga was acting rash and picking fights with no one else from his gang nearby. He had managed to keep his wits about him, kept them from raping him with clever words and ploys that confused their walnut-size brains, until the stupid brunet came back to rescue him from their nasty, grubby touches.

Steel arms planted themselves on either side of his head again, and Furuichi arched as Oga’s ogre cock sunk back in. “Nngh!”

Furuichi gazed up at him again once he had his breath back. “Is that what this is about? You’re pissed someone touched your property?” The last sentence was said with a mocking, self-deprecating tone. Oga had never claimed him as a lover, as far as he knew he was the other teen’s frustration outlet. It wasn’t as insulting as it sounded. It actually showed how much Oga trusted him, and Furuichi knew that. It was why he let the brunet use him these past few years. However, at the moment he felt like a cheap whore. He wasn’t being treated as a friend, or as the gang’s tactician, but like Oga’s toy.

Oga frowned in a half-growl, his dark eyes shimmering with heated emotions. “That’s not what I meant, dumbass. Now shut up.”

Furuichi slammed a palm against Oga’s chest, not that it budged the brunet even the tiniest bit. “No.”

Black eyes stared at him, confounded. Furuichi had never denied him before.

The silveret was glaring, his gray eyes like storm clouds. “Don’t assume I know what’s going through that thick skull of yours. You have words, use them.” Was he treating the other male like a two-year-old right now? Yeah, but sometimes Oga needed a simple approach to go with his simple worldview.

Oga’s hands fisted the sheets, the sound of tearing cloth loud in Furuichi’s ears. Good thing this was the brunet’s bed.

“Only I can fuck your ass. I’ll kill anyone else who fucking tries.” Oga’s aura of bloodlust rippled around him like a living cloak. Furuichi snorted. Yeah, he definitely had snot on his nose. Gross. He wiped his face with a hand, which he then wiped on the bed as far away as he could reach.

“So that’s all I am, your hole to fill?” he snarled back. He didn’t normally push Oga like this, but dammit, he was pissed off.  
“Fuck, Takayuki! You fucking know what I mean!”  
“All I’m hearing is that I’m your slut.” The silvernet scoffed as he continued. “At least those jerks thought I was a paid whore and getting something out of this.”

“Those bastards said what?!”

Furuichi almost felt more than saw the Zebul Spell mark shoot up Oga’s arm. Its elegant crimson lines were past the elbow in a split second. The brunet seriously wanted to kill those other punks now.

He gasped in shock when another change made itself apparent. He grit his teeth and pressed his cheek to the pillow under his head.  
Oga’s dick was definitely bigger. He felt the moment it stretched his hole even more than it already was. “Shit,” he cursed. “What the fuck? This is just wrong!”

The brawler paused in his fury, narrowed eyes locking on the silvernet like a hawk does a mouse. “What?” Oga really seemed to not know, which just made this so much worse and embarrassing for Furuichi.  
“Y-your cock… grew.”

The brunet pulled back to check, eliciting a cry from his partner, and stared down at his half-buried erection like it was the 8th Wonder of the World. “Well damn, it did.” An evil grin blossomed and overtook his darkly handsome face. Furuichi yelped in horror.

“What’s that expression supposed to mean?!” the smaller teen wailed, suddenly fearing for his ass more than before.  
“Doesn’t this remind ya of middle school? I already had a growth spurt when I fucked you the first time but you were still puny.”  
“You’re nostalgic about the weirdest shit, Tatsumi,” Furuichi groaned. Like he could forget being driven into by a bull.  
“I’m making a point, asshole.” Oga pushed his cock back in, forcing the silver-haired boy to arch with another gasp.  
“S-so enlightenment me,” he said after a moment. His breath caught in his throat.

Oga looked dead serious.

Not ‘I’m gonna kick your ass to the lowest level of Hell and back’ serious, but ‘I’m actually thinking this through and will mean every damn word so you better be fucking listening' serious. It was a pretty rare event, and Furuichi felt awed that he was about to witness it, even in his current state and situation.

“Do you remember what I said that day, Takayuki?”  
“What you said…?” He wracked his brain to bring up the details of their first coupling. “Um… I’m horny.”  
“After that.”  
“Your nipples are kinda cute.”  
“After that too.”  
“I-It’s pink.”  
“And that.” Oga was starting to look annoyed. Furuichi could hear the sheets tearing further in the dark male’s grip, and he thought the first layer of the mattress as well. Unfortunately, he really couldn’t figure out what Oga was talking about.  
“That felt great?” he hazarded.

“Are you fucking with me?!” Oga bellowed. Furuichi squeaked.  
“Yes,” he answered automatically since that’s what they were doing, but he quickly corrected himself. “But not like that! Not at all! No! No no no no!”

Powerful hands grabbed his lean body and pulled him up, shifting their position so Furuichi was straddling Oga’s lap. The silvernet cried out and his erection throbbed as that horse cock moved inside of him. He gripped the brunet by the shoulders to balance himself and braced his knees against the bed.

His breath caught a second time.

Dark eyes were still serious and muscled arms held him firmly in a hug. Furuichi couldn’t think of the last time Oga held him like this. “I’ll remind you what I said.” With that declaration, Oga bit him.

“Aah!” The pleasure and pain radiating from the base of his neck made him tighten around that thick shaft still buried inside him. “N-no marks, dammit! You know better!”  
“Everyone needs to know who you belong to.”  
“But everyone thinks Hilda’s your wife,” Furuichi protested.  
“So?”

Another bite on a smooth shoulder, the pale skin quickly turned red to match the burst of color by his neck.  
Gray eyes watched as his chest became peppered with the rosy marks. He was going to complain again when Oga decided to resume imitating a bronco.

“Fu-fuck!” Furuichi dug his nails in, scratching broad shoulders as he held on for the ride.  
“Shit, you’re tight,” Oga groaned against Furuichi’s neck.  
“Oversized b-bastard…!”

Furuichi’s ears were filled with the sound of their harsh breaths and strained cries. He swore he could hear the creak of their muscles and the rush of blood through their veins. “Ahh!” He knew he had to be drawing that very blood as his nails scratched over Oga’s skin, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Stay with me.”

Furuichi gasped and his eyes snapped open wide. Oga had spoken quietly, so soft that the silvernet immediately questioned if he had heard it at all.

“Always be by my side.”

A powerful rush shot through the teenager’s body, making him feel hotter than ever before, like he was trapped in a sauna but infinitely more pleasurable. “N-nh! Tatsumi…!”

“Don’t leave me.”

Those words echoed and reverberated inside his head. He had heard those words before.  
Furuichi didn’t recall the previous bits, he had been mostly out of his middle school mind at the time, but he remembered those three words.  
They were why he was still there.

Furuichi made himself hug Oga, momentarily putting a halt to the frantic coupling. “I’ll never leave.” His eyes teared up and his breath hitched. “I’ll always be with you.” How could he forget that important moment, even for a few seconds? From someone like Oga, it had practically been a marriage proposal.

“That’s why I can’t fucking let other guys touch you,” the brunet growled. “I don’t give a flying shit what a bunch of assholes think, you’re mine! I’m not fucking hiding it anymore!”

Brown eyes like ground coffee stared hard into stormy gray.

Furuichi was silently forced to admit that hiding how intimate their relationship was had been his idea. He had been worried what his family would think, plus they had been under the age of consent at the time. The second part wasn’t such a problem anymore, but he still worried about his family.  
It was bad enough that Alaindelon constantly caused misunderstandings with his parents and sister, but this could be potentially worse. The demon was unexpected, but his family knew and to an extent trusted Oga. He didn’t want that to change.

Oga wouldn’t admit it, but it would hurt him to lose that trust.

Furuichi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to banish the negative feelings. “Are… are you sure? My folks…” His voice trailed off when a hand cupped the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. He opened his eyes again to stare at his partner.  
“They’ll deal. Fuck, they put up with that damn weirdo Alaindelon already.”

Furuichi swallowed. “And your family…?”  
“We’ll tell them it’s a threesome.”

The quick answer made the silvernet pause. “You… you actually thought this through?!” He thought he could die from the shock.  
“Nope,” the brunet replied with a deadpan expression.  
“Huh?” Now Furuichi was confused.  
“Hilda suggested it.”  
“Hilda did?” That just seemed weird. Why did the pair have that kind of conversation? No way had Oga been the one to bring it up.

The brawler growled and Furuichi found himself on his back again. “Ahn!” A burst of pleasure shot up his spine and made his cock spurt more precum. Oga continued to grind into his ass as he spoke.

“Some shit about needing a proper wife or whatever to raise Beel. You’re the only one who came to mind.” Furuichi’s face had already been flushed from their activities, now he was absolutely scarlet.  
“I-I’m not a girl, you ass!”  
“And?”

The strategist found himself tongue-tied for a moment. “Uh, well, if the actual sex doesn’t matter to demons,” he said with little certainty, “then… I suppose the title can stand.”  
“I don’t give a fuck about titles standing, just this cute little guy.” Oga wrapped a hand around his companion’s dick and stroked.  
“Ahh!” Furuichi arched and squeezed around Oga’s shaft. “D-don’t call it c-cute, shithead!”

The talking ceased after that, the boys too wrapped up in the crashing of their bodies and the bolts of lightning electrifying them inside and out.

Furuichi screamed as he toppled over the edge of ecstasy and climaxed, his jizz spilling all over Oga’s hand and onto his own belly to mix with his sweat. Moments later, the brunet answered him in a rumbling roar like a triumphant dragon. Hot seed pumped into him, filling him to the brink and the excess pouring down his butt to the ruined sheets.

“F-fuck… you fucking cum fountain,” Furuichi complained in embarrassment.  
“Guess that got increased, too,” Oga chuckled through a pant. “Think you’ll pop out a brat?”  
“I better not, asshole. If you’re using demon voodoo on me I’ll beat your ass into the ground, Zebul Spell or not.”

Oga laughed and grinned down at him. “This is why I need you, Takayuki.”

Furuichi’s heart gave a double-beat at that confession. Before he could respond in kind, a bright flash of blue light surprised them. Both boys covered their eyes until it went away. “What the hell is it this time?” the silverhead whined. He grunted as Oga pulled out, his shaft returning to normal once he was freed. The Zebul Spell had also retracted.

“Huh.” Oga poked Furuichi with a finger, a little below his bellybutton. “You got a spell now.”  
“What?!”

Sure enough, there was a blue mark above his pubic hairline. It looked kind of like a four-point wave or claw partially encircling a small moon.

“You fuck! You used demon voodoo on me!”  
“I did not,” Oga defended. “I wouldn’t even know how.”

“It’s the Baal Spell.” Hilda’s voice made Furuichi jump. He yelped and grabbed a pillow to hide his groin.  
“Warn a guy!”

Hilda walked over to the not-surprised Oga and held up Beelzebub. “The Master wanted to see you.” Oga shifted to a seated position and took the baby demon lord into his arms.  
“No more Gohan-kun to watch, kid?”  
“Babuu!” Beel hugged Oga and babbled at him about the episodes they just watched.

“Hilda, explain this!” Furuichi demanded. The Gothic blond turned to him, and smiled a little.  
“The Baal Spell is a mark of bonding. You humans call it marriage. Congratulations, be a good parent and raise the Master into a fine Demon Lord.”  
“Are you kidding me?!”

Oga cut him off before the teen could go into a rant about consent and how wrong this all was. “Is it really a problem? You said you won’t leave me.”

His breath caught in his throat. They… they exchanged vows didn’t they?

“Oh. Right, yeah.”  
“Da!” Beel reached to hug Furuichi’s arm. The teen smiled.  
“Hey, baby Beel. You okay with me being your other parent?”  
“Da!”

This wasn’t where he saw their conversation slash fuck session heading, but he couldn’t complain about the results. Whatever anyone else thought, they’ll get through it.

They’ve finally come to an understanding, and he had the mark to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
